


Keep Holding On to Me

by CursiveK



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveK/pseuds/CursiveK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is tired and a comment from Adrien sends her over the edge. Marinette then becomes akumatized and goes by "The Seamstress". Will Chat Noir be able to save Marinette? Or is Marinette stuck as The Seamstress forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was tired. Her eyes could hardly stay open and she felt as if gravity was trying to pin her to the ground. She hardly got time to herself anymore, with school, schoolwork, and saving Paris. Her entire day had been a mess. She had snapped at Alya, her best friend, countless times for no apparent reason. She collapsed onto her bed, a sigh of exhaustion escaping her. After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, she finally began to drift into sleep.

A low rumble let out from under her, vibrating against her stomach. She groaned and shifted, searching for her phone. It was Alya, of course it was Alya.

“Who else would it be?” Marinette muttered, too tired to deal with whatever crazy news Alya had this time. Nevertheless, Marinette answered, “Hello?”

“Hey girl! You would not believe what just happened,” Alya’s cheerful voice rang from the phone.

“Can it wait?” Marinette groaned.

“No it cannot wait, don’t be like that,” Alya scolded, “I just got us a study date with the one and only Adrien Agreste!”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, suddenly feeling awake she jolted up. “You did what?” she yelped, trying to regain a steady heartbeat.

“Yeah! I was talking to Nino and he mentioned that Adrien has been having a lot of free time lately, and I asked if they would like to get together sometime and study with us and he said that they’d love to!”

The raven-haired girl suppressed a squeal, “Oh my gosh Alya! You’re the absolute best!!”

“I know I am. Oh hey I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye!”

Marinette didn’t get to say a word before Alya hung up, but she didn’t mind. Yawning, she lay down again; drifting off into slumber once more.

* * *

 The next day, Marinette wandered around the park; waiting for Alya to show up so they could meet with Nino and Adrien. It was quite peaceful for her, seeing people interact with each other, until-

“Oh look Sabrina, it’s Marinette. Aw, she’s alone. Do you know why?” Chloé Bourgeois pouted.

“It’s probably because she has no friends,” Sabrina replied.

“If I were here I would just leave this town. An amateur girl with amateur parents and no friends? Pathetic. She’s a nobody, I bet if she got akumatized Ladybug wouldn’t even show up to save her!” Chloé cackled, as Sabrina joined in. The two girls walked off, obviously pleased with themselves.

Marinette balled her hands into fists. Bending over to talk to the kwami in her bag, she groaned, “Tikki, I swear. If one more bad thing happens I'm going to snap.”

“Marinette don't think like that!” Tikki chirped, “They’re only trying to make themselves feel better, even though their method isn’t working.”

“Yeah I suppose. All they’re ever going to be is mean, and Adrien could never love a mean girl, so he could never love Chloé!” Marinette sat up straight, filled with determination to be positive, “I just have to wait here for Alya and then I’m going to go see Adrien!”

“Well, you won’t have to wait for long,” Tikki said, “Here she comes now.”

“Quick Tikki, get down!” Marinette whispered in a panicked way.

Alya bounded towards Marinette, smiling. When she finally she reached Marinette she was out of breath. “Hey Mari, wow, running is harder than it seems, huh? I guess that’s what I get when I spend all day blogging, right? Anyway, how are you? Are you feeling any better? Yesterday you seemed way down,” Alya panted.

“Hey Alya, I’m feeling a little better. Sorry for being so moody yesterday. You see I was very tired, and I still am just not as much as before. Anyway, sorry for getting mad at you. You only were trying to help.” Marinette apologized, offering a sheepish look.

“It’s no problem, Mari. We all have bad days, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks Alya, you’re the best.”

“No problem, girl! Anyway, are you ready for the best study date ever?!”

“Of course I am! Adrien and I will make mindless chatter and then I’ll ask him out! Then we’ll see a movie and then we’ll get married!” Marinette gushed.

“Slow down there, girl. Let’s hold off on the marriage until you’re actually old enough to do so, yeah?”

“Yeah okay that makes sense.”

“Come on we gotta go to the library I’m sure Nino and Adrien are waiting,” Alya teased, beginning to run once again. Marinette sprinted, almost tripping twice while trying to catch up.

* * *

 As Alya and Marinette approached the library, Marinette began to panic. It was if a thousand akumas were flying around inside her stomach. She inhaled deeply. Everything’s going to be fine, she assured herself, today’s just going to be a normal day. If anything, your relationship with Adrien can only get better.

As the blue-eyed girl pushed open the door to the library, she was greeted with the comforting smell of old books. She scanned the library for her friends, finally seeing the familiar head of the blond boy who sat in front of her. She grabbed her best friend's arm, “There they are!” she whisper-yelled excitedly.

“Let’s go over there. They’ve probably been waiting for us for a few minutes,” Alya whispered back.

As the two girls made their way closer to Adrien and Nino, Marinette became filled with more butterflies. If I opened my mouth, would a butterfly fly out? I’m sure they’re crowded in my stomach, Marinette thought.

Nino was the first of the two boys to see Marinette and Alya approaching, he raised his hand to wave at Alya, and Adrien turned around.

Marinette’s heartbeat increased tenfold. If I die right here, I’ll be happy, she thought.

Adrien greeted Alya and Marinette, and the study session went normally until-

“Hey Adrien. Are you currently seeing anyone?” Alya questioned innocently.

“No, I haven’t found the right person yet,” Adrien answered absentmindedly, furiously taking notes about who knows what.

“Really Adrien? The girl of your dreams could be sitting right in front of you, and you’d never know unless you went for it, right?” It was Nino this time who asked, a cocky smile on his face. It was then that Marinette realized, this whole study date was a set up. Alya and Nino arranged this to get Marinette and Adrien together.

“I doubt it,” Adrien muttered.

“Why do you say that? There are plenty of sweet girls in Paris! I’m sure the girl of your dreams in in your class! It could be anyone! It could even be Marinette!” Nino smirked.

That was the moment when Marinette's world came crashing to the ground.

“Are you crazy? Marinette and I are just friends, and we’re only ever going to be just friends. I’m sure Marinette doesn’t appreciate you joking about us together, right Marinette?” Adrien asked, clearly frustrated.

There was silence for a moment, until Marinette snapped out of her shock. Determined to keep all dignity she had, she blurted, “Of course I don’t! Me and Adrien- Adrien and I together! That’s just silly! Why would- there’s no way that- um… yeah!” Marinette was bright red, embarrassed beyond belief.

You idiot, the dark-haired teen thought, how could you think that you had a chance with him! Look at him! He’s a famous model and you’re just a dumb, clumsy girl. Adrien was back to taking notes now, while Alya and Nino were discussing a different subject. Look at them. They don’t even care about the amount of humiliation they just cost you. It’s not your fault. It’s theirs. As malicious thoughts flooded Marinette's mind, she tried to figure out a way to distance herself from Adrien. After a few minutes she had a plan.

“Oh! Look at that! I’m getting a call from… my parents! Yes! They need me to uh, go help with the bakery! Right I totally forgot about the work… that I needed to do… at the bakery? sorry guys I have to go,” Marinette stuttered.

Adrien nodded, oblivious, while Nino shot Marinette an apologetic look. The raven-haired girl took it as her cue to leave, and proceeded to run out of the library to her home.

* * *

 Marinette ran up to her room. She fell to the floor, slumping against the wall. Her breaths were slow and shaky. Her eyes drifted to the posters on her wall; the posters of Adrien.

“Adrien,” Marinette groaned, dread welling up inside of her. Her eyes filled with tears. , she thought, while heaving one last sigh. She began to sob. She grabbed a pillow and pressed her face into it to muffle her cries. With her face buried in the pillow, she wasn’t able to notice the purple and black butterfly that was fluttering in through her open window.

The butterfly circled around Marinette for a moment, before approaching Marinette’s earring. It landed, prompting her to sit up straight. She cast the pillow aside as a voice, Hawkmoth’s voice began to talk.

“Seamstress. I’m Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to get revenge on those who have wronged you, in exchange for a favor. Would you be willing to do that?”

“Of course I am,” Marinette growled, a need for payback expanding inside her chest.

A cloud of darkness covered Marinette, leaving her in a torn purple dress. The Seamstress looked out towards the library and cackled. It was payback time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Seamstress heard the quiet patter of footsteps coming up the stairs into Marinette’s room however they weren’t the familiar sound of her father or mother’s steps, these was faster and lighter.

“Marinette? Girl, where are you?” Alya’s voice was muffled from under the door, becoming increasingly louder as she neared the entrance, “I’m really sorry for what happened today, I had no idea Adrien would react like that. I honestly thought he liked you! I mean all the signs were-” 

Alya’s voice cut off as she entered Marinette’s room. Her friend was standing by the window, head twisted toward the door. Marinette was clad in a ragged purple gown littered with spare sewing needles. Her face was shielded by a mask, similar to that of Alya’s akumatized self.  _ Oh no,  _ Alya thought,  _ it can’t be!  _

Alya gasped, her phone clattered to the ground as she dropped it in shock. She was too frightened to move. Her friend- no. This new villain was looking at her with an intent to harm.

“M-Marinette?” Alya whimpered, feet rooted to the ground.

“Alya. This is all  **your** fault! None of this would have happened if you didn’t try to interfere! You’re going to pay for this!” The Seamstress howled.

A scream pierced the air as The Seamstress attacked.

* * *

 

“Hey Nino I gotta go run and get something I’ll just be a minute, is it okay if I leave you here just for a little while?” Adrien asked, putting his notes in his bag.

“Yeah, of course dude! I’ll just be here, Alya said she’d come back later so I’m here until then,” Nino replied, smiling.

“Okay thank you. I’ll be right back,” Adrien picked up his bag and exited the library. He began to jog home, remembering that he had forgotten his history textbook. Nino’s words echoed in his head, “ _ the girl of your dreams could be sitting right in front of you, and you’d never know unless you went for it, right?” Nino could have a point,  _ Adrien thought,  _ Ladybug has to be somewhere here in Paris, and she usually knows about the new akumas… she could live right around here! No, wait. That’s impossible- if she lived around here, I would’ve seen her, I would know. I’m sure I’d know it was her if I saw her. I’m in love with her. _

Little did Adrien know that his Ladybug was arriving at the very building he was just in.

The Seamstress barged into the library, scanning the crowd as Marinette once did, looking for a certain boy. Her eyes narrowed as she found him, in the history section. 

“You!” She shrieked, pointing her finger at Nino, “This is your fault too!”

Heads turned toward The Seamstress, and screams filled the air. People crowded the exit, trying to escape as fast as possible.

Nino stared at the seamstress in abject horror. He backed up, crashing into the bookshelf and sending books falling to the floor. He opened his mouth to scream, but before he could let out a sound, The Seamstress raised her arm. Sewing needles flew from out of her dress and into the air, she surged her hand forward and the needles flew through the air like bullets, pinning Nino to the bookcase. 

“Help!” Nino shrieked, “Help me, please!” But nobody was left to help him, except for a certain golden-haired boy with emerald eyes.

Adrien was approaching the library when he saw people run out, looks of sheer terror on their faces. He didn’t need to know exactly what was happening, he knew enough.

Adrien ducked behind the door to the library, “Plagg, Transform me!” He cried. In mere seconds, his appearance changed drastically. No longer identifiable as Adrien, Chat Noir ran into the library.

Chat Noir heard two voices from a corner of the library. One was Nino.  _ Nino.  _ He was screaming for help at the top of his lungs, voice cracking and filling with sheer despair. The second voice, brought a smile to Chat Noir’s face. It was Ladybug’s voice. 

“Ladybug!” He called, “Where’s the akuma?”

Ladybug didn’t answer.

Chat Noir maneuvered his way around the bookshelves, “Ladybug? Have you seen the akuma? Is Nino okay?”

A final scream rang through the air. Throwing caution to the wind, Chat Noir sprinted in the direction of the scream. He halted to a stop when he saw what had happened. A body which he assumed to be Nino’s was covered in fabric, unable to move.

“Well well well, look who we have here,” Ladybug’s voice came from the girl in the tattered gown. 

“L-Ladybug?” Chat Noir asked, hoping that he was wrong; praying that this broken girl wasn’t the Ladybug he loved.

“I’m not Ladybug anymore,” a lifeless voice came out of the girl, “I’ll never be Ladybug again. I’m The Seamstress now.”

Chat Noir’s eyes were fixed on The Seamstress. For a few moments, he studied her. Her purple dress was darker at the bottom, her face was masked, just like Ladybug’s, only with a different mask. She didn’t hold herself as Ladybug did.  _ This couldn’t possibly be Ladybug. Ladybug, she’s too lucky to be akumatized, she’s too powerful. Oh no,  _ Chat Noir let out a small gasp as he realized,  _ Ladybug is the only one who can take evil out of the akumas.  _

Little did Chat Noir know, as he was taking in the shock, Hawkmoth was speaking to The Seamstress.

“Get me Chat Noir’s miraculous! Once I get his miraculous, I can get your-Ladybug’s! Quick! Take it now!” Hawkmoth’s voice bellowed in The Seamstress’s ears. 

“As you wish,” she smirked, “Sorry Chat Noir, I need something of yours. I’m sure you won’t mind.” The Seamstress summoned more needles from within her dress. Pointing them all directly at Chat Noir’s head, she spoke with sickeningly sweet words, “May I have your miraculous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is probably the shortest chapter, seeing as the next (and last) chapter has most of the drama?? I updated this chapter early, but the last one should be published by 3/6/16 (that's the sunday after next). Sorry about this I'm just really excited for the last chapter (you'll see...?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a mess

_ “Sorry Chat Noir, I need something of yours. I’m sure you won’t mind.” The Seamstress summoned more needles from within her dress. Pointing them all directly at Chat Noir’s head, she spoke with sickeningly sweet words, “May I have your miraculous?” _

* * *

 

Chat Noir was frozen, if he moved an inch to the side he would be met with instantaneous pain. “Hey now Ladyb-uh Seamstress? How is Hawkmoth going to get your miraculous?”

The Seamstress looked confused after a few seconds of thinking she answered, “I think Marinette’s smart enough to give it to him. She knows when to stop fighting.”

_ Marinette knows when to stop fighting- wait. Marinette? Marinette is Ladybug?  _ Chat Noir’s thoughts were swirling around his head. He realized now, he had never seen Marinette and Ladybug together, Marinette always disappeared when Ladybug showed up, Marinette had never been akumatized.  _ Wait, if Marinette is Ladybug then, then that means I-I told Ladybug that I didn’t love her. _

“Well? Are you just going to stand there? Hand over your ring, Chat Noir,” The Seamstress commanded, slowly edging the sewing needles closer to Chat Noir’s head.

“Yeah yeah, okay. I should know when to give up, just like Marinette, right? If you give me some room I can take it off.”

The needles retreated back into The Seamstress’s dress, as she took a step back. Chat Noir fiddled with the ring at his fingers, “Hey Marinette?”

The Seamstress’s expression flickered for a moment, “Marinette isn’t here.”

“Marinette, I know you’re in there somewhere. Please, you don’t have to do this. Please Marinette, don’t give up,” Chat Noir’s voice wavered, as he bit back a tear.  _ This can’t be the end. It can’t be the end for us,  _ he pleaded with his own mind, begging for something to happen, begging for Marinette to break out of The Seamstress, if only for a moment.

The Seamstress scowled, raising her arm again to summon the sewing needles from inside her dress, “Hand over your miraculous now.”

“Princess, I can’t do that. I need my miraculous to save you.”

“Well if you won’t give it to me, I’ll have to take it by force!” The Seamstress shrieked, as she clenched her hand into a fist, sending her needles flying straight towards Chat Noir's heart.

The leather-clad boy jumped out of the way, barely escaping certain doom. “Marinette, Ladybug, whoever you are, I know you’re in there. Please, come back. Paris needs you. I need you. Marinette, you’re the only one who can stop this,” he pleaded.

The Seamstress was silent.

Marinette was not. 

The Seamstress’s scowl was replaced with a softer look, one that was usually worn by Marinette. “Chat Noir?” Marinette questioned, a trace of obliviousness in her voice, “What are you- What am I-?”

“Marinette!” He let out a burst of relieved laughter, “I am so sorry for what happened today, I am the most dense person in the world, please forgive me for what happened at the library, please?”

“Chat Noir you weren’t at the library today, it was me and Alya and Nino and- Adrien?” She asked, clearly shocked. 

“That’s me?” Chat Noir stated, unsure of how Marinette would react.

“Oh my god, oh my god. All this time, you’ve been-you’ve been _ flirting  _ with me?” She gasped.

Adrien opened his mouth to answer, but Marinette couldn’t hear him. Instead, Hawkmoth’s voice thundered inside her head, “Seamstress. Get me Chat Noir’s miraculous. Now.”

“I can’t do that, Hawkmoth,” Marinette protested, “And my name is Marinette, not Seamstress.”

“Fine then, you have no choice.”

Marinette’s body began to move against her will. Like a puppet, she reached into the pockets of her dress.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” Chat Noir asked, fear clouding his face once more.

“Chat, I-I can’t control my body! Help me!” She cried, withdrawing dozens of needles from inside her gown. She jerked her arm, trying to stop herself, but she couldn’t. Needles flew at Chat Noir like bullets from a gun. 

Chat Noir darted around Marinette faster than she could shoot at him. “Marinette, can you focus your energy into controlling one part of your body?” he shouted, desperately trying to escape the situation he was in.

“I can try, I think maybe, if I concentrate really hard… I can do it!” Marinette exclaimed, suddenly filled with hope. Marinette pushed all of her willpower into controlling her arm, begging it to stop shooting at Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir was getting tired now, running back and forth. A needle tore the back of his suit, he was slowing down. His breathing was heavy and shaky.  _ It’s over for me,  _ he thought, hope diminishing as he realized that Hawkmoth was unbeatable when he was controlling his partner. He saw more needles raise into the air, and he stopped running. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Standing tall, he faced towards the needles. 

A quiet clattering of needles on the ground echoed throughout the silent building. Chat opened his eyes to see Marinette, red faced. She was staring at her trembling hand with nothing but fear in her eyes. Her dress faded from purple to white. She slowly smiled, pulling her hand down to her side, “Chat, I-I did it.”

“You did it,” Chat confirmed, bounding toward Marinette, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Marinette leaned into Chat Noir, sighing. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as tightly as she could. She could stay in that moment forever, she decided.

* * *

 

Hawkmoth paced in his lair, as white butterflies darted as far away from him as possible. “I didn’t want it to come to this,” he muttered to himself. “I never thought I’d have to go this far. Nooroo, give me all the power you have,” he commanded, then broke out into malicious laughter.

* * *

 

“Cha-Adrien. I don’t know how to turn back for real, but I think-I think I can stay like this. At least for a while, I can’t feel the negativity within me anymore, I don’t think. I don’t have any urges to attack anyone, at least,” Marinette confessed, her cheek pressed against Chat Noir’s shoulder. 

“What were the urges like?” Chat Noir questioned, eyes widening with curiosity. 

“I don’t exactly remember but I remember I just got so  **mad,** you know? I remember seeing Alya and I- oh no,” Marinette turned sheet white.

“What’s wrong?” Chat Noir asked, jumping up, pulling out his staff.

“Don’t worry, kitty we’re not in danger, but we have to go and save Alya and Nino. Right now.” 

“Okay, but I-I really can’t express how happy I am that you-”

“No! No!” Hawkmoth’s voice boomed in Marinette’s head, as she fell to the ground, clutching her ears, “I control you now! You are to do exactly as I say!”

“Marinette! What’s wrong?” Adrien asked, a silent plea in his voice.

“I, I can’t think!” she shrieked, “Oh God help me! He’s in my head!”

“Marinette, listen, ok? You’re stronger than Hawkmoth, we’ve beaten him countless times before, right? Just a few minutes ago you overpowered him, right?” Chat Noir wasn’t sure if he was trying to console Marinette or himself. 

Marinette’s dress went from white to purple to black in an instant. “Adrien,” she looked into Chat’s eyes with as much care as she could muster, “I love you, okay?” Suddenly, her expression darkened, her eyes filling with fear once more, “I’m sorry.” Marinette choked, realizing what was about to become of her. Then, her expression became emotionless.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he asked fearfully.

“Oh you naive little boy,” Hawkmoth’s voice came from Marinette’s mouth, as it twitched into a smirk, “You think you’re such a hero, don’t you? You think just because Marinette used all her power to fight me that she’s really stronger? You’re wrong. Marinette’s strength is nothing compared to mine.”

Marinette’s body moved like a hollow puppet. It lunged at Chat Noir, pinning him to the ground. “I’ll be taking this,” Hawkmoth laughed, as Marinette’s body tugged the ring off of Chat Noir’s finger.

A bright light filled the area, as Adrien appeared where Chat Noir lay moments before. Adrien gasped, reaching for his ring and plagg, but it was too late.

As if he were reading Adrien’s mind, Hawkmoth triumphantly shouted, “It’s too late for you, Chat Noir. It’s too late for Paris!” 

The body that used to belong to Marinette fled from Adrien, retreating to what Adrien assumed to be Hawkmoth’s lair. He sat up, burying his head in his hands as sobs escaped from him. His final thoughts before his miraculous was delivered to Hawkmoth thudded in his mind,  _ It’s my fault. This whole thing is my fault. Paris is going to be in ruins and it will all be because of me. _

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this is the first fanfiction I've written in two years I'm sorry. My tumblr is @miracunoir-chatbug in case somebody wanted to know for some reason


End file.
